The University of Alabama (UAB) Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center (MAMDC) is a multidisciplinary program which fosters and promotes research related to the causes, diagnoses, treatments, and improved care of patients with arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases. In order to ensure operational effectiveness, the Administrative Unit of the MAMDC is specifically designed to initiate, promote, and maximize interactions among the Center Director and principal staff; relevant institutional academic and administrative units; staff at the National Institute of Arthritis, Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS); regional, state, and local health agencies and organizations; and individuals and families served by the UAB MAMDC. The Administrative Unit is designed to enable proper governance of the various MAMDC Components through committees and regularly scheduled meetings and seminars serving to enhance communication among the various investigators and administrative staff. To assist the Center Director in his effort to ensure the highest quality in the operation of the UAB MAMDC, five committees with appropriate charges have been established: the Executive Committee; the Research and Development Committee; the Institutional Advisory Committee; the External Advisory Committee; and the Clinical Record System Utilization Committee. The Administrative Unit which has evolved at the UAB MAMDC during the past 14 years has proven to be effective in assisting the Director to ensure that the goals of the MAMDC are fulfilled.